4/32
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَا تَتَمَنَّوْا مَا فَضَّلَ اللَّهُ بِهِ بَعْضَكُمْ عَلَى بَعْضٍ لِلرِّجَالِ نَصِيبٌ مِمَّا اكْتَسَبُوا وَلِلنِّسَاءِ نَصِيبٌ مِمَّا اكْتَسَبْنَ وَاسْأَلُوا اللَّهَ مِنْ فَضْلِهِ إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ عَلِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve la tetemennev ma faddalelelahü bihı ba'daküm ala ba'd lir ricali nasıybüm mimmektesebu ve lin nisai nasıybüm mimmektesebn ves'elüllahe min fadlih innellahe kane bi külli şey'in alıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah'ın, bazılarınızı, bir kısmınıza üstün etmesine haset etmeyin. Erkeklerin, kendi kazançlarından payları var, kadınların da kendi kazançlarından payları var. Allah'tan, lütfünü, inayetini dileyin, çünkü şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi tamamıyla bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'ın kendisiyle kiminizi kiminize göre üstün kıldığı şeyi (malı) temenni etmeyin. Erkeklere kazandıklarından pay (olduğu gibi), kadınlara da kazandıklarından pay vardır. Allah'tan onun fazlını (ihsanını) isteyin. Gerçekten, Allah her şeyi bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın, onunla kiminizi kiminize üstün kıldığı şeyleri özlemeyin. Erkekler için de kazandıklarından bir pay vardır; kadınlar için de kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Allah'tan lütfunu isteyin. Şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'ın, kiminizi kiminize üstün kılmaya vesile yaptığı şeyleri (haset ederek) arzu edip durmayın. Erkeklere kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Kadınlara da kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Allah'tan, onun lütfunu isteyin. Şüphesiz Allah her şeyi hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah’ın, kiminizi kiminize üstün kılmaya vesile yaptığı şeyleri (haset ederek) arzu edip durmayın. Erkeklere kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Kadınlara da kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Allah’tan, O’nun lütfunu isteyin. Şüphesiz Allah, her şeyi hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın sizi, birbirinizden üstün kıldığı şeyleri (başkasında olup da sizde olmayanı) hasretle arzu etmeyin. Erkeklerin de kazandıklarından nasipleri var, kadınların da kazandıklarından nasipleri var. Allah'tan lütfunu isteyin; şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilmektedir. * Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'ın herbirinize bağışladığı yeteneklere imrenmeyin. Erkeklere kazandıklarından bir pay, kadınlara da kazandıklarından bir pay var. ALLAH'tan size lütfunu bağışlamasını isteyin. ALLAH her şeyi Bilir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de Allah'ın bazınıza, diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri temenni etmeyin. Erkeklere hak ettiklerinden bir pay vardır. Kadınlara da kendi kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. İsteklerinizi Allah'ın fazlından ve kereminden isteyin. Gerçekten Allah her şeyi hakkıyla bilendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de Allahın ba'zınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri temenni etmeyin, erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasıb vardır, kadınlara da çalışmalarından bir nasıb vardır, çalışın da Allahdan fazlını isteyin, her halde Allah her şeye alîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın bazınıza diğer bazınız üzerine ihsan buyurmuş olduğu şeyi temenni etmeyiniz. Erkekler için kazançlarından bir nâsip vardır. Kadınlar için de kazançlarından bir nâsib vardır. Ve Allah Teâlâ'dan fazlını isteyiniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ herşeyi hakkıyla bilicidir. Muhammed Esed Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın bazınıza diğer bazınız üzerine ihsan buyurmuş olduğu şeyi temenni etmeyiniz. Erkekler için kazançlarından bir nâsip vardır. Kadınlar için de kazançlarından bir nâsib vardır. Ve Allah Teâlâ'dan fazlını isteyiniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ herşeyi hakkıyla bilicidir. Suat Yıldırım Bir de Allah'ın kiminize kiminizden daha fazla verdiği şeyleri temenni etmeyin. Erkeklere çalışmalarından nasipleri olduğu gibi kadınlara da çalışmalarından nasipleri vardır. Çalışın da siz daha hayırlı şeyleri Allah’ın fazlından isteyin. Allah her şeyi hakkıyla bilir. {KM, Çıkış 20,17} Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah'ın sizi birbirinizden üstün kıldığı şeylere göz dikmeyin. Erkeklere de kazandıklarından bir pay var, kadınlara da kazandıklarından bir pay var. Allah'tan, O'nun lutfunu isteyin. Kuşkusuz Allah, her şeyi bilendir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’ın, sayesinde bir kısmınızı bir kısmınıza üstün kıldığı şeyi temenni etmeyin. Erkekler için kazandıklarından bir nasip olduğu gibi, kadınlar için de kazandıklarından bir nasip vardır. Allah’ın kendi fazlından (bağışından) isteyin. Şüphesiz Allah, her şeyi bilendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bir kısmınıza Allah'ın fazladan verdiği nimetlere göz dikmeyin. Erkeklerin de kendi çalışmalarından bir nasibi vardır, kadınların da kendi çalışmalarından bir nasibi vardır. Siz Allah'ın lütfundan dilekte bulunun. Şüphesiz ki Allah herşeyi bilir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah'ın, bir kısmınıza bir kısmınızdan farklı olarak lütfettiği şeyleri isteyip durmayın. Erkeklere kendi kazandıklarından bir pay var; kadınlara da kendi kazandıklarından bir pay var. Allah'tan, O'nun lütfunu isteyin! Allah, her şeyi iyice bilmektedir. Yusuf Ali (English) And in no wise covet(542) those things in which Allah Hath bestowed His gifts More freely on some of you than on others: To men is allotted what they earn, and to women what they earn: But ask Allah of His bounty. For Allah hath full knowledge of all * M. Pickthall (English) And covet not the thing in which Allah hath made some of you excel others. Unto men a fortune from that which they have earned, and unto women a fortune from that which they have earned. (Envy not one another) but ask Allah of His bounty. Lo! Allah is ever Knower of all things. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri